


Close

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: ACD Fics [30]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Watson wants Holmes, but does he dare?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: ACD Fics [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1368016
Comments: 12
Kudos: 136





	Close

I woke in the small hours of the night, the sweet sounds of a melancholy violin filtering through the night. Rolling onto my side, I listened closely.

It had been a few days without a case, and I knew that my friend’s darker impulses were threatening. I did my best to distract him, but there was only so much I could do.

I glanced down at the moonlight spilling across my hand and thought of his elegant fingers. I closed my eyes, willing my thoughts elsewhere but, traitorous as my mind could be, it instead thought of his slim figure, the way he was no doubt swaying softly with the music, graceful and tempting as forbidden fruit.

What I desired was illegal, and more, how dare I take a step that might ruin our partnership, our friendship?

Taking a breath, I slid my hand under the blankets, pushing up my nightshirt. It was wrong and yet I could no more stop my desire than reverse the tides. But it had to remain hidden.

I bit back a soft moan as I took myself in hand, turning my head to muffle myself against the pillow. The violin was sweet accompaniment as I imagined him in my bed, imagined him spread beneath me, giving himself over. I had seen many expressions on his face, but I could only imagine what he would look like lost in pleasure.

My hand was well-practiced and it took little time for me to reach the cusp of my pleasure. I whispered his name into the darkness, like a prayer.

Somehow, I fell back asleep before I could clean myself up and woke up with that problem to deal with first. I had barely had time to finish my morning ablutions and dress before Holmes was coming into my room to let me know about a case.

I yawned and smiled indulgently at him, the thoughts of the night retreating in the light of day. I barely had time for a sip of tea before Holmes was handing me my coat and ushering me out the door.

The day was eventful, the rush of a case keeping us quite busy. It was quite late before we came through the door again, Holmes laughing at some small joke I had made.

He was beautiful like this, eyes sparkling, relaxed, all the shadows of the day before thrown back, at least for now.

Perhaps something of what I felt reflected in my gaze, because he cocked his head and regarded me thoughtfully.

I quickly looked away, hanging my coat and going to the cold supper that had been left for us. I had nearly reached the table when I felt his hand on the small of my back. A touch which made my eyes close against the intimacy of it. I knew well his powers of observation, but perhaps I hadn't been as clever at concealing my feelings as I'd thought.

"Watson?" he asked; so many questions all bound up in my name.

Taking a breath to steady myself, I turned towards him, giving him what I hoped was a warm smile, though in truth my heart pounded in my chest.

He often considered me to be brave, but I had never dared, as he did now, to cup his cheek, to draw him close. My eyes closed as I felt his lips against mine.

The moment was electric, every fiber of my being alight. I was barely aware of my own movements as I sat down in front of the fire, pulling him into my lap, wrapping my arms around his waist.

He moaned softly as he settled, opening his mouth to me. He might have taken the first step but I quickly took control, months of wanton desire rushing through my veins.

"Holmes," I murmured, untucking his shirt, itching to touch skin.

"Please," he responded, trembling fingers moving to unbutton his shirt.

I carefully tilted us until we landed sprawling on the rug before the fire. He looked up at me with heat in his eyes. I batted his hands away and started to undress him. 

He moaned again and shoved his trousers down as soon as I opened them. My mouth watered as I got my first look at his manhood. I leaned in to kiss him. "Let me get something to ease the way," I said, reluctantly getting to my feet.

I detoured to lock the door, then hurried to my room, grabbing a bottle of oil I kept near my bed, then returned to the front room.

He'd been busy in my absence, getting his clothes the rest of the way off, leaving himself nude, thighs fallen open as he fondled himself.

I set down the oil and started on my own clothes. "Watch me," I commanded as I started to undress.

He opened his eyes to obey, blindly picking up the oil and slicking his fingers, then pushing two into himself, gasping as his hips left the floor. I thrilled at the sight, hardly daring to believe he was preparing himself for me, that I excited him so much.

I removed my clothes as quickly as I could, kneeling and moving over him. I kissed him deeply and he removed his hand, leaving himself open for me.

I slicked myself and pushed up his knees, guiding myself into him. He groaned softly and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Relax," I murmured, feeling him tight around me. He moaned quietly, moving with me as I started to thrust.

The world was quiet save for our panting breaths. I pulled back to watch his face with wonder, the way his eyes screwed tightly shut, the way his lips parted slightly, the way he gave himself over to me.

After desiring for so long I could hardly be expected to hold out for long. Groaning, I came hard, kissing him once again as I filled him, dizzy with the force of my release.

When I came to myself again, I carefully knelt back, reaching for his cock, only to realize he'd already found his climax. Holmes grinned at me with a look of utter satisfaction. "My dear Watson," he murmured.

I picked up his hand and kissed his knuckles. "Holmes," I said, with just as much affection. I started to get up and go for something to clean us up, but he reached for me and I could hardly resist.

Laying on my back on the rug, I drew him close against me. He sighed happily and settled with his head against my shoulder. Later, we would have to talk, about this and about whatever came next. But for now, this was perfect and nothing more needed to be said. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me mostly on twitter these days @merindab.


End file.
